100 Ways To Kill A Doctor: Ghosts
by matuisgman
Summary: Ok, after several attempts I did it. The story could end before the five year jump. But it wouldn't be 1500 words in story as challenged, but it is a bit rushed. Has a relationship between Penny and Sheldon, non-Shenny. Leonard or Amy does die in the five


**Don't own Big Bang Theory. 100 ways to kill a doctor Halloween challenge.**

Penny had returned early from her trip with Leonard to Vegas, unmarried and very unhappy. However it was fortunate because just as the cab was dropping her off at the apartment, Sheldon was getting ready to leave in another cab. She got out of hers and ran over.

"Hey Sheldon what's going on?"

"I am at an impasse of my life…."

The cab driver interrupted, "Hey we going or not, the meter is running if you're going to…"

Penny pushed Sheldon and got in, "Where are we going?"

"The train station, where else."

Penny rubbed her head as the cab pulled out, "Oh, Sheldon."

It took Leonard several hours to drive back to Pasadena, he had messed up. He could be married right now if he had kept his mouth shut. But no, he had to speak up and come clean. They had been minutes away from marrying when Penny simply stated they were not ready and went away. He was stunned, shocked, and angry. However the more he tried to argue, the more Penny just wanted to leave. He had to make things right, he had stopped to find Penny's favorite flowers and wine. When he made it to the apartment he practically ran up the stairs, opened the apartment door to find Penny not there. His whole stomach did a flip. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed.

Penny was listening intently to Sheldon. They both sat in the railway station talking, when her phone rang she felt a little guilty about Leonard. She could have left him a message but what was happening with Sheldon just kind of took over. So she gingerly answered the phone.

"Hi Leonard…"

"Oh thank god Penny, where are you? Are you ok? You need help, just tell…"

Penny's eyes went wide as she stared at Sheldon, "I am ok Leonard, I am with Sheldon. We are at the train station, apparently Amy broke up with him. We are just talking."

"Oh, I will be right there, don't go anywhere. I am so sorry Penny…"

"It's ok Leonard, we just need some time."

"I will be right there, I am sure you could use some help with Sheldon…"

"I am fine."

"Well…you sure, I can still come down there. You need…"

"We are good Leonard, we are just talking."

"Ok, well I will be there shortly."

"Leonard…"

Penny shook her head, Leonard had hung up a second before Penny had spoken, now he was on his way over. She hung her head down and sighed, she turned to face Sheldon who was now aimlessly looking off at the things around him from where he sat.

"Leonard is on his way over here."

"I heard," Sheldon got up, "Well I guess this ends our conversation and I imagine seeing as you have no ring on your finger. You two have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah, I was hoping to go back on my own time, and I was enjoying our chat," She looked up at her lanky friend, "I kind of wish I could start over you know."

Sheldon snorted, "That is an absurd notion, I haven't invented the time machine yet."

Penny had to smile, "No, I mean like in the movies where they get new names and identity, start over."

Sheldon snorted, "I don't have time to start over, besides Leonard will be here at any moment."

Penny glanced at the nearby train schedule, "The next train is here in five minutes. We could get on, give us a little more time to chat."

In all honesty Penny was not really ready to speak with Leonard quite yet and she was sure he would have some apology on his lips. It wasn't so much just the kiss, it was the argument that ensued. And talking with Sheldon the conversation turned to her multiple times.

Ten minutes later Leonard arrived at the station, he ran inside and quickly looked around. She wasn't here, what the hell. He was getting frustrated, this was all Sheldon's fault. If he didn't have his drama interfering Leonard would be home talking with Penny and convincing her there was no problem. Leonard once again took out his phone.

"Penny, where are you?"

"On a train"

Leonard blinked, "On a Train, what. To where?"

"Where are we going again Sheldon? Chicago? Chicago apparently."

"Chicago, What. Why?"

"What? Oh, we have a couple stops and a change over."

Leonard shook his head, "Penny why are you going to Chicago."

"We wanted to talk, don't worry I will be back."

Leonard sighed in frustration, "Fine, when will you be back."

"Don't know."

Leonard hung up, he was not very happy. Nor was he a few days later when news of a horrific train accident was announced on a line to Chicago. He was watching the news coverage of the flaming wreckage. Miles away in a hotel room sat Penny and Sheldon watching the same news. They had talked practically nonstop. Thinking and planning how things could be or could have been. Sheldon reached for his phone.

"I need to call our friends, let them know we are ok."

Penny reached out, "Hold up a sec."

Sheldon scowled, "What why, they don't know we are not on that train. They will run the passenger list and see our names on it, inform the next of kin. They won't know we decided a different plan of action."

Penny widened her eyes slightly, "Exactly. I mean we have been talking about this for days. If we are dead, we could just move on."

Sheldon lowered his phone, "Oh, oh."

Then Penny's phone started to ring, they both looked at it. Back in Pasadena Leonard was willing Penny to pick up her phone. She had to be ok, she just had to be. But as the seconds wore on, tears started to well up in his eyes. Which happened again at the memorial service for Dr. Cooper at Cal-Tech, but he was crying more for Penny, whose family strangely didn't want anything to do with him.

Things fell apart for the gang once Sheldon was gone, the whole group drifted apart. One by one they left Cal-Tech each other's company. Amy was the first to leave, Leonard was very worried about her as she got extremely depressed. As far as he knows she pulled out of it. Howard and Bernadette slowly spun out of control, the cut off communicating. Raj was eventually forced to return to India, having no work visa. That left Leonard, who himself had no reason to stay.

It was five years later when he was walking in New York that he saw a black haired woman that looked like Penny. He wasn't sure, but the resemblance looked remarkable. Save the black hair, he imagined blonde hair and saw Penny. He followed her to a ware house, he saw a tall lanky fellow with long hair and goatee. Leonard blinked, Sheldon? But they were dead, weren't they. If not why…

"Hey Astrid, you were tailed."

Leonard spun around to see a very large man leveling a gun at his head. Leonard could only gape as the man spun him around and pushed him forward. Leonard's protests were ignored. He was pushed into the warehouse; equipment was everywhere, tables lined with supplies and multiple weapons. Several men and woman were busy, only stopping a moment to look upon his intrusion. As Leonard was brought in he got a good look at the lanky man. It was Sheldon, it had to be.

"Sheldon buddy, what's going on?"

"You know this fool Spock?"

A very Sheldon sounding voice, "No."

Leonard was kicked down to his knees, "Hey…Come on Sheldon it's me Leonard."

The gun poked him in the head, "Why were you tailing Astrid?"

Leonard winced, "Ow, Its Penny my ex-girlfriend."

The dark hair woman stepped in front, she looked exactly like Penny as the man spoke, "So you normally stalk woman who look like exes?"

Leonard tried looking back, "I didn't follower her that far, but its Penny I swear. Please tell them Penny?"

"You know what he is talking about darling."

A very Penny sound voice answered, "I don't have a clue, but he didn't follow me that far."

"Penny! It's me!"

The lanky man spoke, "We can't just pull out and leave him here. He will likely try to find us again. He seems convinced we are this Sheldon and Penny."

Leonard woke up hours later in a dark cell, his head throbbing from the heavy blow to it. He made note of the solid door with closed metal slit. He was in a simple garb, prison cloths. Why was he in jail, what did he do wrong? Someone had to come get him right? The only people that did merely went about their tasks with him as Leonard for months beg and pleaded for them to tell him anything. He died eventually. But he was already a ghost before then.

 **Ok, Ok. I think I did it.**


End file.
